Talk:Kiyohime/@comment-24035373-20140702014253
In regards to the 2 procs thing: If we compare it to the Other Damage All URs, she is a slightly Nerfed version of them. assuming "Free URs that can be gotten by players other than hardcore rankers and super lucky summoners" can't be as good as harder to get "Rank Rewards and possibly-less-than-1%-chance-per-try summons", something had to give to "balance" her value. they could have made her Skill "elemental-less", active Less often, made her Stats lower, make her Skill battle start (maybe/maybe not with an increased activation rate), limited procs, A more restrictive Unit Cost (if Unit Cost is actually a problem for Endgamers, I'm LV 116 at this posting), or just plain be less accessible to the Free players. Nubee just happen to sacrifice the proc Amount (can't have it all + pick your poison) Pros: "Free" UR (at least Free-er than other URs, even then, it's for a limited time, so trade-off stuff) Element-ed 400%/20% Max Skill Effect (equal in Damage and Activation Rate to Most Other Dmg-All URs) Respectable Stats? (I have not gotten an UR yet, but compared to Linus (Assuming most URs are kind of equal in power to each other), well, maybe slightly lower Attack and Soldier Count with similar Defenses. I guess it's kind of a con, but at least she's still much better than HSRs, besides, for endgame, soldier count is the only thing we need to worry about) The Art? (Not important functional, but Art Quality still demands some points, and this Art Quality looks Respectable) Cons: Limited Procs (2 Activation) "Ragnorak, 2nd Coming" FAW (While "Free", we still need them lucky drops (or spam swords to compensate) to got Kiyohime (via Natural Drop or Amalgamation), at least it's not Gaia-style (wait, why are you guys dancing like that?) (was not there to expericence it (the Gaia event), but it sounds brutal among the community)) Oh no, she saw me (does anyone have a fire-proof bell? ;_;) ---- Now, i am probably not endgame material yet (best card is probably a perfect Astaroth with 11156/10602 Attack/Defense), but if (and only IF) even the Maxed Defense HURs can't survive one Maxed Super Soldier/Hecate or other Maxed Damage-All HURs Proc, then all anyone needs is one Damage-All proc to "insta-win" against everyone else's teams. if we don't (realistically) need more than 2 Procs to win a PVP Match, then anymore could be seen as "excessive" (especially when Endgame PVP matches are probably based entirely on whoever Procs enough first, in which case, higher proc chance edges over extra damage (provided the "better chance" proc can OHKOs the opponent in the first place)). as for the VS. Witches, Crit Cards are probably more helpful than Damage-All Card (VS. Witches, Crit>Damage-All>Damage-Single)... Maybe the Damage-All can be your heavy hitter until you get a Crit-er, but Crit-er and Damage-All has different strengths that give both something over the other (now a Crit-All HUR... would probably be Battle Start (The word of the page is "Balance")). Now I am gonna to try really hard to get as many of this card as possible for my Dueling Teams (I refuse to let another Oracle Incident happen again!). PS: please don't get spammy cause of my pop culture reference (let it pass for this one page).